


Best Friends Forever

by PowerOverDrive



Series: Lucaya Miniseries [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bullying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Riley and Maya have been best friends since Maya climbed in through the window at 5 years old. After a fight that makes them hate each other, how many memories will Lucas and Farkle have to dig out to make the two love each other?
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews
Series: Lucaya Miniseries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203929





	1. Missy Bradford

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very old, it's not very good or long. It's simply being posted for conventional purposes.

I sit with Lucas in the cafeteria and all of a sudden I see Riley running away from someone it's, it's, it's Missy Bradford.

"Oh what's wrong? Do you not have your friends to protect you anymore?" She says mockingly. Riley looks at Lucas and I and continues to run.

"Come on Huckleberry," I say.

"Why what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later let's just get out of here" he nods and follows me out of the room while Missy continues to chase Riley around the cafeteria. We reach the halls and sit down on the bench.

"What was all that about?" He asks.

"I couldn't watch that is was too much for me," I say.

"Why couldn't you watch it?" He asks.

"I don't know maybe because-"

"Deep down you still care for Riley?" He asks I slowly nod and he puts his arm around me. "Its okay Riley's strong and you know that she could Missy any day."

"I hope so," I mumble he kisses me and keeps his arm wrapped around me. I really do hope Lucas is right.


	2. Breaking

I walk into the girls bathroom and I suddenly hear Riley cry from one of the stalls and begin to talk to like Smackle.

"Why are you taking part in the crying Riley?" I ask. Damnit I sound more like starfire from teens Titans go!

"Because Missy called me ugly and said I wouldn't amount to anything in life" she says..Well she fell for it.

"Would you like to take part in the hugging?" I ask.

"Yeah okay" she answers. WAIT WHAT? I didn't she would say yes. She opens the stall and is shocked to see me. "Maya? Missy put you up to this didn't she? Don't you know when enough is enough?" She storms off and I feel like I just hit by a truck, I can't believe Missy is still bullying her. I need to go find Lucas I need a hug and Riley sure as hell won't hug me.


	3. Broken

I'm at my locker right now and once again Missy is bullying Riley.

"Oh come on Riley what happened to friendship and rainbows?" Missy asks mockingly. Riley isn't saying anything and is just listening and breaking inside. But Missy just won't stop she keeps throwing insults at her and at any point she could burst. Luckily I had been broken long before this, "Oh come on Riley fight back, oh wait you can't because you're a super klut-" I slam Missy against the lockers and get in her face.

"You done yet Barbie? No because I could be here all day, I lost Riley a long time ago so I'm free more than often these days." I say. "Go ahead say anything I dare you" she has so much terror and fright in her eyes she's speechless. "Okay so what you're gonna do now is leave this building and leave Riley alone got it?" She nods and it looks like she's gonna wet herself. "Good cause I don't wanna tell you twice" I let her go and she runs away and I turn around and Riley is looking at right at me. She suddenly has the spark in her eyes that lighted my day up.

"Peaches?" She asks.

"Yeah pumpkin?" I ask. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

"Thank you" she says.

"Any day" I say. "I'm always here"


	4. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive

Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive


End file.
